phantasmagoriacomicfandomcom-20200213-history
Quiz of Sex and Win: OC quiz
HELL YEAH IT IS. 1. Savali 2. Marrz 3. Spencer 4. Guy 5. Caligula 6. Vale 7. Caius 8. Clodia 9. Marcello 10. Claude 11. Olwin 12. Gallagher 13. Rose 14. Wilton 15. ...Uhhh LUTHER. Haven't given that creep any love at all. 1. Would you rather go on a date 5(Caligula)or 12(Gallagher)? Gallagher, plus he's cuter than Caligula. Gallagher: *blushes* What? Caligula: ... 2. A man wearing a thong and boxers on his head comes up to 8(Clodia) and demands their money. Their reaction? Clodia: *pushes away* Go away you creep! 3. 6(Vale) comes home and finds that 2(Marrz) has broken into their house and is stealing their possessions. What happens? ...They live in the same house. Whatever, he busted into her room. Vale: ...What the hell? Marrz, what are you doing? Marrz: *runs away* He's just jealous about Vale getting more attention. 4. Would 13(Rose) ever have sex with 9(Marcello)? WOW THAT FIT PERFECTLY. Totally. Too bad Marcello would be to scared to. Getting a human pregnant in the human world is worth a century of pain in hell. HAVE FUN. 5. What would 5(Caligula) and 10(Claude)’s lovechild look like? ...Why does this exsist? I don't want to think of Caligula as a pedophile. THEY WILL HAVE NO CHILD. 6. What would 7(Caius) never ever admit to the world? That he hates his wife. You said to the world, not his friends. 7. Do you think that 1(Savali) is sexy/cute? OBBY DO I! No I kid. He's cute, but not really sexy. I'd be piss scared to meet him though. 8. Is 9(Marcello) or 14(Wilton) more likely to commit murder? Heroin addict vs a demon that's trying to blend in. I'm going with the Wilton on this one. 9. What is the last thing that 15(Luther) would ever wear? A pink bra. wait...they didn't have bras. A pink corset then :I 10. Why would 15(Luther) hate 7(Caius)? That he's a demon. And he's also a guy, so no fun for mister creepy grave man. 11. Is 4(Guy) a virgin? HAHAHA YEP. And to believe he's almost 40. 12. What would 2(Marrz) get 3(Spencer) for their birthday? A good punch in the face. 13. Does 9(Marcello) go to church? Wow...it's like the quiz knows. No he doesn't but he waits outside for his lover, Rose. 14. 12(Gallagher) and 1(Savali) go scuba diving. What happens? THROW THE KITTY IN WATER YEP. Poor Gallagher. I think Savali would to alright, seeing as he's part octapus. 15. Would 6(Vale) survive a zombie apocalypse? Considering she's a demon, yep. 16. Who’s taller, 4(Guy) or 14(Wilton)? Wilton I think. 17. 5(Caligula) and 8(Clodia) get in a fight. Who surrenders first? Clodia would. Caligula wouldn't even have to raise a hand. Clodia is scared to death of him. 18. Does 13(Rose) trust 3(Spencer) enough to drive with them during a heavy rainstorm in heavy traffic? Oddly enough yes. His vision is great, and they trust each other fairly well. You can thank Guy for that. 19. Could 8(Clodia) ever win a swimsuit competition? Possibly. 20. What scares 7(Caius) more than anything? Spiders, he screams like a girl over them. 21. How long could you stand to be around 10(Claude)? A long time. He's an alright kid. 22. Your old high school enemy comes up to you on the street and punches you in the face. What would 13(Rose) do? She'd seperate us two and make sure I was alright. She's a teacher oddly enough. 23. What would 2(Marrz) say/do when extremely drunk? OH WOULDN'T YOU LIKE TO KNOW? In my mind he'd be snogging Savali...He'd probably pass out in canon. 24. Would 1(Savali) ever crossdress? LSDOKJSDNKNJSDJ WOW PERFECT. Yes, yes he does. And he enjoys it. 25. 1(Savali), 8(Clodia), and 14(Wilton) are playing tug-of-war against 7(Caius), 9(Marcello), and 12(Gallagher). Which side would win? Team one. You got pretty much the weak and sneaky on team 2. 26. 11(Olwin) and 3(Spencer) are arguing. Who resorts to violence first? Olwin because she's mental, she'll snap quicker. 27. Does 9(Marcello) or 4(Guy) have a worse temper? Wow...the nicest guys. Well I think Marcello, because you'd just have to hurt Claude to set him off. 28. Who would you least want to meet in a dark alley, 14(Wilton), 11(Olwin), or 6(Vale)? WILTON. A tall, heroin dealing, noble that's incredibly good with a gun is scary. 29. If 10(Claude) got drafted for the army, would they go for it or dodge the draft? Why would the army even want a 10 year old boy? 30. What is 15(Luther)’s worst memory? ...Good question. He doesn't even regret handing his youngest cousin over to Vale as a deal of her staying by his side. He probably regrets it all in the end, when she leaves him for her old friend, Savali. 31. Why would the government be after 3(Spencer)? He's a demon. I mean if you saw someone with a tail, wouldn't you be a bit suspecious of them? 32. You run into 2(Marrz) on a busy street? What is the first thing you notice about them? Well, I'd notice the fact he's dressed funny. Next I'd realize that I'm screwed. 33. Would 11(Olwin) ever get cosmetic surgery? No. 34. Does 5(Caligula) love or hate themselves? He hates himself sometimes. I don't think he ever loves himself though. 35. 13(Rose) gets hit on by someone of their own gender? Their reaction? Rose: I umm...I'm taken. 36. What is 14(Wilton)’s worst habit or addiction? HEROIN YAAAY. And shooting people in the face! 37. What kind of movie would 11(Olwin) go see? Those really weird artsy movies. Or something made by David Lynch. Either one. 38. Does 10(Claude) still live with their parents? His parents are dead. He lives with his brother though. 39. Does 6(Vale) dance? Yep, like a lady anyway. 40. 3(Spencer), 5(Caligula), 12(Gallagher), and 15(Luther) are playing poker. Who is the most likely to cheat? ...Spencer. Hey the rest are either shy or nuts. It all points toward Spencer. 41. What would be the main thing standing between 1(Savali) and 10(Claude)’s love? Age and logic. 42. Is 2(Marrz) or 4(Guy) more mature? Ohhh good question...Ummm...Marrz. Jeez Guy you really suck at winning. 43. Does 1(Savali) or 8(Clodia) have a bigger ego? HAHAH SAVALI FOR SURE. Clodia's is pretty big too though. 44. Would 12(Gallagher) rather drive a small, environmentally friendly car, or a huge Hummer with bad gas mileage? A small one, because he's nice. That's if he ever knew what cars were though. 45. Does 6(Vale) care about their appearance? Oh yes, very. She would hate if she looked any older. 46. 5(Caligula), 7(Caius), and 14(Wilton) go into a haunted house. What happens? Wilton: ...Where's Raban when you need him? Caligula: I don't sense any spirits. Caius: I do. And then...nothing happens. 47. 13(Rose) is walking along and gets pulled aside by a prostitute. Do they accept the offer? Hurr no. 48. Does 10(Claude) have or want kids? He still thinks girls are icky, why would he want kids? 49. How will 15(Luther) probably die? Oh I know how. Savali gets sick of his begging because he misses Vale, so he kills him. Yep...That's Savali. Annoy him and he'll kill you. 50. Why was 7(Caius) picked on at school? Why was he NOT? Eh? EH? 51. For what would 11(Olwin) worship 4(Guy)? Guy would have had to save her life BIG TIME. Or he just saved Arma from a spider...either way it works. 52. 3(Spencer) and 15(Luther) are running against each other for president. Who do you vote for? SPENCER. I don't trust mister creepy grave man. 53. 1(Savali), 8(Clodia), 12(Gallagher), and 14(Wilton) gang up on 5(Caligula). How long does 5(Caligula) last? OHH EPIC BATTLE IN MY HEAD. Well Gallagher wouldn't last long. Wilton could at least get a shot in before being killed. Clodia would try to run away and then be killed. And Savali would win...yep, he'd lose to him. Because all Savali would have to do is pin Caligula with his tentacles and do whatever his wishes to him. Snap his neck, impale him, strangle him, anything. 54. Who would 11(Olwin) rather take to the prom, 2(Marrz) or 9(Marcello)? NEITHER, She'd choose Arma. BUUUT if it had to be either guy here it would be Marcello. 55. Would 7(Caius) ever wear a leopard-print miniskirt in public? No. 56. Who has a more normal weight, 4(Guy) or 10(Claude)? Guy, because Claude is a starving little kid. 57. Why would 13(Rose) be arrested? She must have been framed for Marcello's murder. 58. 3(Spencer), 6(Vale), and 11(Olwin) go to the movies. What happens? Vale would actually be there just to make sure Spencer doesn't go anywhere. Olwin would be there to protect Spencer. So he'd pretty much be wedged between the two, before a fight breaks out between him and Savali. 59. 13(Rose) is trying to escape from a burning building, but sees 1(Savali) trapped in the corner. Would they try and save 1(Savali)? He would for a price, and that would be her soul...If Marcello is already dead she'd probably say no. 60. 15(Luther) and 8(Clodia) are exploring an abandoned tomb, when 15(Luther) suddenly falls through the floor and barely manages to avoid the spike traps. How would 8(Clodia) save them? Luther: GWAAAH! *falls* Clodia: AHH You scared-Oh...Well here let me help you up. *grabs his hand and pulls him up* Luther: Th-thank you...I could see up you dress by the way *pervy grin*. Clodia: OH YOU LITTLE *pushes him back into the pit* 61. Would 2(Marrz) rather marry 6(Vale) or 14(Wilton)? Marrz: ...I'd rather be stuck with Wilton. Vale: You hate me that much don't you? 62. Does 10(Claude) smoke or drink? Claude does smoke whenever his brother isn't snatchign away whatever tobacco the kid has stolen. 63. The house is about to explode, and 9(Marcello) can only save 3(Spencer) or 12(Gallagher). Who do they choose? Gallagher, because they're trying to get rid of Spencer. 64. Would 11(Olwin) ever deal drugs? By accident, yeah. 65. Did 15(Luther) graduate high school? Yes, he's a mortician after all. 66. 7(Caius) tries cooking a new icky looking dish and invites 4(Guy), 9(Marcello), and 13(Rose) to dinner. Who eats the dish? No one. 67. Would 3(Spencer) ever pierce their tongue? In his younger years he would have. 68. What about 9(Marcello) annoys 14(Wilton)? Wilton: He's a demon that likes humans. I've never heard of that happening, it's...bizarre 69. Does 1(Savali) or 5(Caligula) sleep more? Caligula for sure. Unlike Savali, he likes to preserve whatever energy he has. Unless he's hurt, then he'll be wide awake. 70. Who does 15(Luther) like most out of 2(Marrz), 8(Clodia), and 12(Gallagher)? Who do they like the least? Luther would LOOOVE Clodia, and he'd hate Marrz for obvious reason. 71. Now Tag people. NEVER. Oh this quiz was just...amazing. I loved it. Category:Quizzes